my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
MSM 5:The lands of upbeat/ Monsters
WARNING: SOME OF THE MONSTERS USED ARE BY THE YOUTUBER MantisBoi AND TME. OTHER WARNING: IF YOU TRY TO DESTROY THIS PAGE YOU WILL BE KICKED! Please don't delete any fan monsters. We are not staying consistent to MantisBoi canon. �� = Canidate (suggestion) �� = Placeholder ��️‍�� = Upcoming �� = Official Monsters From Upbeat And Others Note: Some stuff is crudely drawn, so please wait as they are meant to be placeholders. And as you notice, all 5 islands (Upbeat, Rubber, Radiation, Universe, Hypno) have been released, and this article will go through a major cleanup. DON'T REMOVE ANY RARES OR EPICS BUT IF YOU DO THIS YOU WILL GET THE CAPITAL PUNISHMENT FOR THIS GAME!!! (Banned From All Mantisboi Content FOREVER!) Werdos Werdos are a type of Monster in My Singing Monsters, There are currently Three Werdos, Tickestop, Catsync, and Bloshtar. Unlike most monsters, Werdos sing actual lyrics/words. Other monsters capable of singing actual lyrics/words include the Rare Wubbox, PomPom, Congle, Brump, Maulch, Shugabush, Kayna, Furcorn, Cybop, Mammott, Toe Jammer, and Blipsqueak but they don't sing entire songs. According to the "Stats" section of their Information pages, Werdos' Class is "Legendary (Werdo)". Werdos are purchased with 100 Relics. Aquathereals Slime Elementals Time Warp Forms Possesed Forms Prismatic Forms During limited time events when Prism Gate is open and Monsters are available for transformation on the islands, Monsters can be transformed into one of six different colored variants. Specters Specter + Specter Alternates PLEASE DON'T RENAME ANY OF THESE MONSTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Upbeat Celestials Dark Monsters PS 4 Only Nintendo Switch Only Xbox One Only Bonus Monsters Most of these monsters aren't related to MantisBoi's monsters that go on the fan made 6th element islands (The bonuses will be chosen by Pyrix and the Breeding Combos will be made by Pyrix. If you have ideas please tell the owners so it can be an idea that may get added.) Elements Rubber Is an element owned by Truccus, Phibbobeat, Bazzurd, Duckala, Membriss, Borgaboe, Vocodexx, Fubburage, Jamhithung, Siamaphone, Timbatel, Vectiss, Beringabang, Confurrz, Elackamo, Flonko, Rubbagawne, Kazurp, Spacye, Bassludge, Dexipax, Benderydoo, And Deep Vocodexx. Shroom Is an element owned by Tommshrum, Phibbobeat, Klapto, Flarto, Rabero, Jazobell, Jemineye, Borgaboe, Fubburage, Jamhitung, Gegret, Vectiss, Beringabang, Geargorex, Eleckamo, Flonko, Shrulpitir, Kazurp, Dexipax, Fungoto, And Deep Gegret. Space Is an element owned by Bitt, Bazzurd, Allanker, Flarto, Syncess, Jazobell, Vocodexx, Jamhitung, Gegret, Siamaphone, Clickterr, Vectiss, Beringabang, Confurrz, Geargorex, Flonko, Galaxioop, Spacye, Dexipax, Staroini, Deep Gegret, Deep Syncess, And Deep Vocodexx. Hypno Is an element owned by Xiibuss, Klapto, Allanker, Duckala, Turntisc, Jemineye, Vocodexx, Fubburage, Gegret, Timbatel, Clickterr, Vectiss, Confurrz, Geargorox, Eleckamo, Flonko, Gamurish, Bassludge, Dexipax, Stopatcha, Deep Gegret, And Deep Vocodexx. Electricity Is an element owned by Wubbox. Slime Is an element owned by Greenurr, Rubbagawne, Shrulpitir, Galaxioop, Gamurish, Technodyslime, Kazurp, Spacye, Bassludge, Statynth, Toatud, and ALOT OF OTHERS! Radiation Is an element owned by Slapoda, Membriss, Rabero, Syncess, Turntisc, Jazobell, Jemineye, Borgaboe, Siamaphone, Timbatel, Clickterr, Beringabang, Confurrz, Geargorex, Eleckamo, Flonko, Technodyslime, Dexipax, Radoxtack, And Deep Synces. Light Is an element owned by: Luxorn, Zlyme Corruption Is an element owned by: Mystery Is an element owned by: Toxic Is an element owned by: Void Is an element owned by: Object Is an element owned by: Magma MagmaIs an element owned by Magmoree, Magmax, Magcordian, Magpowmus, Dragothees, Mamlisuas, Wackite, Monsowerhold, and Magnerak. Power Is an element owned by Powerbeat Music Is an element owned by Panioest Insanity Is an element owned by Crazieckei . . . . Gold Is an element owned by Guuldun . . . Paleolithic Is an element owned by Paletore Twilight Is an element owned by Gleemo, Quiverette, Sclamp, Bloop and Darkakko. . . . . Virus Is an element owned by Eboe and Bah, Ratabla, Gerbz, and Balateria. . . . . Junk Is an element owned by Xarbrash, Bloop, Ratabla, and Trasitar. . . . . Phantom is a Element owned by Padynne, Quiverette, Hippocallio, and Ghostenspiel. Abyss is a Element owned by Calimetal (Rick), Sclamp, Hippocallio, Gerbz, and Deepiano Time is a Element owned by Ticctuck. . . . . Seasonal Costumes During the Spooktacle and Festival of Yay celebrations, monsters may don costumes. Costumes are temporary visual alterations to a species of monster on all native islands. Below are the different costumes that have occurred over the years. Spooktacle Costumes Festival of Yay Costumes Other Costumes There Are Skins Like Monster Choir 2 Skins = Special 1 Element = Common 1 Element Aquathereal = Uncommon 2 Element = Rare 3 Element = Epic 4 Element = Legendary Seasonal = Mythical Costume Eggs Special Egg "LIMITED EDITION ONLY!" Cost: 100 Diamonds Special - 100% Country Exclusive Egg Cost: 10 Diamonds Common - 5% Rare - 15% Epic - 35% Legendary - 25% Mythical - 15% Special - 100% Uncommon Egg Cost: 1.000 Diamonds Common - 1% Rare - 5% Epic - 10% Legendary - 15% Mythical - 20% Uncommon - 100% Common Egg Cost: 100 Coins Common - 100% Rare - 50% Epic - 10% Legendary - 1% Mythical - 0% Rare Egg Cost: 25 Diamonds Common - 50% Rare - 75% Epic - 30% Legendary - 10% Mythical 5% Epic Egg Cost: 50 Diamonds Common - 20% Rare - 100% Epic - 60% Legendary - 20% Mythical - 10% Legendary Egg Cost: 100 Diamonds Common - 0% Rare - 75% Epic - 90% Legendary - 100% Mythical - 20% Mythical Egg Cost: 1.000 Diamonds Or 10.99 Dollars Common - 0% Rare - 25% Epic - 50% Legendary - 75% Mythical - 100% Monsters' First Words Perfectly Normal Hashtags #SpacyeIsDumb #GreenurrIsBOUNCYBUTSTRONG #SlymithnakeIsBadAtPickingUpWomen #EpicBynaxiIsTheremindWANNABE #VocodexxBurntHisTamales #EpicSlymithnakeIsMoreSexyThanSlapoda #XarbrashCarriesAGun #JamhitungMayBeACannibal #DexipaxActuallyCursed!!! #QuiveretteWantsHerCasseroleBack #GreenurrAndGreenurretteAreOldEnoughToGetDownAndDirty( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) #BynaxusSLAUGHTEREDKazurpAndTumorcus! #RatablaHatesBeingBored #CalimetalIsTryingToCamoflauge #GreenurrIsSecretlyASlimyMikeWazowski #KazurpNeedsHisAppearenceChanged #JazobellHasABadJevilImpression #EndBasserbug #BeringabangHatesOldPNGs #Domik54bruhHatesHisVocodexxNotBeingAdedAndIsNowWieldingADevastatingHeavenBlaster #CatsyncWantsToKeepHerMilk #MythicSpewrittIsGodlyBae #EndMechania #ItsSadThatBeatrixDied #TiccTuckWasBehindTheTimeWarpFormsAllAlongAndHeNowOwesTheOnesGivenTimeWarpFormsAnApology #PicrillixDoesntKnowTheUpbeatsVeryWell #EndDodo Category:Monsters Category:MantisBoi